Loving You
by WWEfan101
Summary: Daniel Bryan, the not so popular kid has his eyes set on the popular girl Gail Kim. All he wants is to help Gail but her group and a certain Viper won't let him. He thinks he doesn't stand a chance with Gail until a shocking turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story...that I kinda wrote ages ago and I mean AGES ago lol.**

It's not going to be too long but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

**Just letting everyone know it is from Daniel Bryan's perspective :)**

* * *

><p>My name is Daniel Bryan and if you didn't already know, I'm known as the nerd guy from the loser group. Even though I don't necessarily belong to a group... I have one friend and that's Evan. Every now and again the "popular" group comes up to us and talks trash and pays out our interests. That group consists of the footballers, Randy Orton, John Cena, Mike Mizanin and John Morrison, and of course the cheerleaders, Gail Kim, Michelle McCool, Layla El and Melina Perez. But that's besides the point. I've always had a crush on one of them, the cheerleaders and I was sitting in the cafeteria with no one, seeing as Evan had gone to the library, when I discovered there was a girl crying on my table. That girl being Gail Kim, why'd it have to be her above all people. I wasn't even with my best friend Evan I was alone. Great just great. Worst of all she was crying and she was sitting in my spot. I sat down next to her, just trying to ignore her but then I decided to ask her what was wrong.<p>

"Randy is just being mean to me that's all. He doesn't understand how I feel about anything, he only cares about his football career" Gail wiped away her tears as I moved slightly closer to her, giving in and eventually comforting her.

"Look Gail everything will be ok but for now do you want me to walk you to cheerleading practice?" I offered as she looked up at me her teary and her facial expression all distressed. I felt so bad for her and the least I could do was offer to walk her to practice right? I barely knew the girl but I still felt bad for her. She nodded reluctantly and that's when I tried to hold back a smile.

"Ok..." I replied as I stood up and offered my hand to her which she also reluctantly took. As I made my way to the cheerleading practice, I bumped into Michelle, Layla and Melina who had all raised an eyebrow at me.

"Gail, why are you hanging out with this loser?" Michelle stated looking him up and down.

"I mean look what he's wearing?" Layla replied shaking her head disapprovingly.

"She was just upset and-" I was interupted by Melina.

"She was probably just horrified by you're ugly face" Melina laughed which caused Michelle and Layla to also start laughing, however, Gail did not.

"He was just trying to help out ok?" Gail snapped back folding her arms across her chest.

"You mean the nerd?" Mike chimed with the rest of the footballers. Gail nodded her head reluctantly as she fidgeted nervously.

"Gail, why the hell are you hanging with him? I mean I don't even sleep in that" John Morrison chuckled as Randy smirked.

"Bryan just keep away from my girl. She will never fall for you anyway" Randy said shoving me over and I hit the ground with a loud thud. They laughed at me as they walked away and I saw Randy wrap his arm around Gail. The next thing I knew John Cena was giving me a hand up and he didn't even follow his group.

"Thanks..." I mumbled as John gave me a grin which caught me off guard at first.

"It's ok" he said as I straightened myself up. "Don't mind them, they always want to pick on someone. And I mean always. Anyway, see you around DB" Cena nodded and eventually caught up with his group. I always thought John and Gail never belonged in that group. They were always so kind hearted and cheerful to be around. I guess I had a lot to learn. The strangest thing came over me during that second. I almost felt suspicious of Randy but I shook my head convincing myself it was nothing. I knew little of what was to come though.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was the end of chapter 1! Hope it was enjoyable :) Please review and thanks for reading :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, updating again. This is just so you can to know the characters better. Thanks for all the kind reviews, it's the only reason we keep writing the stories. So thanks again :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel Bryan's POV<strong>:

I hadn't seen Gail in over a week now. My guess was that she must have been busy with cheerleading or maybe Randy was up to something. Something seemed out of character for her anyway. Maybe she was just stressed about the upcoming exams. I didn't think to ask. I wasn't a close friend nor I was I a friend. I was just a nerdy kid in her year with my one and only friend Evan Bourne that spent most his time in the computer lab anyway. Michelle had a party with heaps of alcohol and Gail Kim, the girl that I liked was there. Little do I know what happened at that party. But that's besides the point. "Gail was there. It bothered me, the fact that such a sweet girl, a girl that was kind and caring towards everyone was there at that insane party. Before you ask how I know all of this let me explain. Having a friend who spends most his time in the computer lab has some positives, trust me. Gail looked out of place at this party and Randy didn't even seem to pay attention to her at all. He was holding bottles of beer and dancing with other chicks. I never knew he was that type of person, he never came across that way. To me Randy was a lunkhead football player that didn't know the difference between "shore" and "sure". Little did I know. I didn't realise that after comforting Gail over a week ago would turn into the worst time of my life. Randy and his group and myself were about to be more involved with eachother than ever before and it was just before my exams, that suprisely I cared about, unlike a certain someone who starts with R and ends with Andy who couldn't give a damn about his academic career.

* * *

><p><strong>Randy Orton's POV<strong>:

I had just returned home from an insane party and I had heaps of fun dancing with some of the good looking chicks there. Not to mention the beer tasted so good but Gail was to much of a chicken to swig some. I tried to convince her but nothing or should I say no one could. That chick is so stubborn at times and sometimes I just want to show her what's right and what's wrong. She has to live a little and to think she actually cares about the upcoming exams. Sometimes I really think she is a nerd at heart. Speaking of nerds, Daniel Bryan was flirting with my girl. Does he even know who his messing with? I'm the captain of the football team, I'm the most popular kid in school. Every girl wants me and he thinks he can hit on my chick? Stupid nerd. Sometimes I think that Evan and Daniel are more than friends. I mean do they know any chicks? What am I saying, of course they don't. They are losers and they'll never compare to me and my team. We run the school, so Darth Daniel better watch his nerdy arse.

* * *

><p><strong>Michelle McCool's POV:<strong>

Just returned from an insane party with my friends, it was awesome no joke. But unfortunatley for me, I'm single after Cody broke up with me for a heap of reasons. I kind of feel like an outcast in my group, because I'm single and everyone else has a guy. It's depressing really. A cheerleader without a boyfriend. I'm in the popular group and I still can't get a guy. What the hell is wrong with me? On Friday back on campus I did see John Cena wave at me. It could have been a friendly wave but hopefully it can be something more. He does have stunning blue eyes that just seem to mesmerise me everytime he talks to me or looks in my direction. I will have to see what happens between us because I really badly don't want to stay single. MY best friend Layla can get a guy, that means so can I. Fingers crossed.

* * *

><p><strong>John Cena's POV:<strong>

My group was out all night but I decided to stay home and study. Usually I got out and party but today I wasn't in the mood. I was too busy spending time in my books, but I was getting distracted easily especially considering that my laptop was nearby which means that I will most likely be on facebook. I couldn't help myself but stare at Michelle McCool's photos. She had long blonde hair that fell perfectly around her face and those stunning blue eyes of hers just made my mouth hang in awe. The only downside was that she was a bitch. She had this attitude about her and it was evident a couple of days ago when she teased D. Bryan. Personally, I really think Dan is a great kid and that my group on treats him the way they do because he most likely has a crush on Gail. How do I know this classified info? It's not that hard to know that this kid has a crush on Gail. He doesn't stop looking at her for Christ's sake. That's another story for another time. As for myself, I'm still a single football player and just because I'm with the popular kids doesn't mean I treat everyone like crap. I have three words for you, hustle, loyalty and respect. I live by these three words and sometimes I really think my group goes a litte overboard with their popularity. Treat everyone they way you want to be treated.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan Bourne's POV:<strong>

I just finished playing WoW...World Of Warcraft for those of you who don't know. I'm Daniel's best friend. I have known him since I was about five and we've stayed close ever since. He's changed recently, not much but he has only slightly. He spends less time with me and more time trying to get with the popular cheerleader Gail Kim. I've told him so many times that he's mad. Gail Kim is dating the golden boy, Randy Orton who also happens to be the the football captain. I told him to keep away from Randy because we didn't want any trouble. But no he claims he loves Gail too much which means we are going to be hated even more so now. I guess we'll have to see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike "The Miz" Mizanin's POV:<strong>

I'm Mike but I'm known as the Chick Magnet, The Miz. I attract all the chicks as you can kinda guess. They were all attracted to me at tonights party but I have to admit I have some competition in the form of my close friend John Morrison, the Honcho of Hotness. That's what he calls himself these days. Anyway, for those of you who don't know, I'm dating the smokin' Layla El because I'm AWESOME and you should be jealous of me. Yeah that's right, I went there. I play the best football, I'm just above average in my school grades, I have a social life unlike Bourne and Bryan and I get the chicks, you shold be jealous of me, everyone is.

* * *

><p><strong>Layla's POV:<strong>

I'm so tired from dancing all night, no joke. The guys have a football game tomorrow and we haven't even practiced! I swear if anyone stuffs up they are off the team! ...Well that's if Gail kicks them off. I'm so sick of being second in charge to her. I know all the moves, I do all the choreography and she takes credit for it. I was head cheerleader until she started dating Randy Orton. That's the only reason why she's capatain now. If anyone kicks anyone of the team, it should be me kicking her out. Despite my differences wuth Gail Kim, I get along pretty well with everyone, especially my Mikey. I love him to death! **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>John Morrison's POV:<strong>

Hi I'm John Morrison and last week, when I took my shirt off in Chino, California, the spontanious screaming from all the young ladies in the city registered as a 5.4 on the Richter Scale... the largest earthquake since Northridge... I was there at Northridge too, by the way... I was 12 years old. All jokes aside though I have many nicknames. The Shaman of Sexy, the Guru of Greatness, the Honcho of Hotness, The Every Night Delight, The Prince of Parkour and The New Face Of Extreme. Or you can just call me JoMo, if you can't be bothered memorising all that. I beat Miz tonight. Meaning I got more chicks than him not like it matters anyway my heart lies with Melina Perez. But Miz you better watch because no one beats the Guru of Greatness in anything. I am John Morrison, the Honcho of Hotness, be jealous. I'm out.

* * *

><p><strong>Melina's POV: <strong>

I'm one lucky girl right? I've have the good-looking guy, the top grades (believe it or not) and I'm with the best bunch of people ever! Randy, Gail, John, Michelle, Miz, Layla and JoMo. I love them all. They are my friends for life, despite them not knowing about my comic book obsession. Yeah...I like Spiderwoman and Wonder woman, my all-time favourites! When my group works that out, hopfully they never will, I'm so going to be kicked out and probably outcasted to Daniel's group...great, I hate that guy with a passion...He just gets to me. Every man should be like JoMo bt if every man was like him, I wouldn't know who to pick. Off to bed now, gotta get up early.

* * *

><p><strong>Gail's POV:<strong>

Is it really odd, that I want to see Daniel again? He just seems like such a nice guy and I feel bad for him. The poor guy only has one friend, that being Evan Bourne and my group always push him around and treat him second rate. Just because someone has different interests doesn't mean you should dub them as "loser" or "nerd". I swear Randy stirs up most of this though. It's as if he enjoys it, bullying others that is...and my group couldn't seem to care less except maybe John Cena, he was the only one with some sort of sympathy for Daniel. As for me? I really want to talk to him again. He makes me feel really happy and once you get talking to him, he is friendly and chatty and...he has the best eyes...Okay forget the last thing I said. I meant Randy had the best eyes...I mean HAS...has...****

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :) Sorry I took so long to update :(<br>**


End file.
